The Daughter From The Future
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: To save the future she had to go back in time. She knows the risk if she fail and if she succeeds. If she fails then the future she if form will destroy the world again. If she succeeds the future will be saved from the evil at the cost of her own life. Falling in love was is one thing but will she let the world fall to keep it or is there a way to save it and still be with him?
1. The Daughter From The Future

_**Chapter 1: The Daughter From The Future **_

_**No One's POV**_

"You are the strongest of them all. It has to be you. You are the only one that can save us."

He paused to take a breath. The warrior looked up at him.

"I know you can stop this war."

The warrior held back.

"I'm the only one that can open the portal."

The warrior's father smiled.

"True but you are also the best. If you fail then we all will die."

Then he hugged the warrior.

"Its time for you to go. If things go right you will end up in the ocean by the camp. Good luck my child."

The warrior nodded then opened the portal and walked through it.

_**The Warrior's POV**_

Father was right. When I went through the portal.

I was falling towards the ocean. It was so bluish green. The ocean from my time was nothing like this.

But as I landed I made ice from. So I wouldn't get have to swim to the camp.

The ice felt good against my bare feet. I could feel the ocean and I becoming one. My will made the ocean move the ice through the water like a boat. The sun was barely coming up when I made it to the beach for the camp.

The sand was so white that I couldn't help but to star at it. The smell of the trees smelled great.

Every thing in this time was nothing like what I grew up in. Then I could hear people talking near by.

Then someone yelled.

"Hey there is someone on the beach!"

I turned to see a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes running towards me with a girl running behind him. I just watched as every one came running.

Even Chiron he looked so young and he still had both of his eyes. When every one was there even some of the Gods.

The one with blue eyes came up.

"Who are you?"

He said in a deep voice. I never meant him.

He was killed a few years after the war started.

"Are you Zeus King of the Gods?"

I asked as I locked eyes with him. He nodded his head.

Then I knelt down.

"My Lord Zeus I from the Future."

Some of their eyes got big as I stood back up.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?"

Came a new voice. It was Hera the Queen her self.

"My Lady Hera you look so good in this time then back home."

It was true. Back home the Queen had white in her hair and she looked like she aged 30 years and they wouldn't good years.

"What do you mean by that?"

She had venom in her voice.

"Over the last 2000 years the war wasn't good on you."

Her eyes turned from flames to worry.

"What war are you talking about?"

Zeus said as he looked from his wife to me.

"In eight years time there is going to be a war. That will destroy the Earth. But after the wars starts my Lord Zeus you will fall. Then your two brother take over and try to save what little life there is left. They sent me back to try and stop it."

Zeus looked at me for a long time.

"You are telling the true my child. But how do I fall?"

I looked down.

"I do not know. They wouldn't tell me cause if any one from this time finds out now. Then the war might start sooner. Giving me less time to find out what goes wrong." Then he came.

"If your from the future you must be a demigod."

I nodded my head. He looks so young and happy in this time.

"Why do you have tears in your eyes?"

I looked down, I couldn't help my self.

"Its just so good to see you like this."

He put his hand under my chin and looked at me. Then he took in a deep breath. "You are really from the future."

Zeus looked at his brother.

"What do you mean Poseidon."

Poseidon look back at his brother. But before he could same anything I moved away.

"I am Dawn the 25 daughter of Poseidon. The best warrior out of the thousands of warriors. I am the youngest out of them all."

I said but there was more to me but I didn't want to say it.

"What do you mean by the 25 daughter of Poseidon?"

Said the boy that looked like father. I smiled at him.

"You are Percy Jackson the first son of Poseidon. In a very long time I'm guessing. The best warrior before me. You the best hero of your time. I cant believe my eyes."

The girl next to him didn't look happy about what I side.

"And you are Annabeth Chase with out you the war would have been lost. After the first few years."

Her face turned red. As I looked at the face of the campers.

There are a lot of them that helped out a lot. Then I saw the boy in all black standing next to the Lord of the dead.

I could feel the rage in him.

"How do we know that you didn't come back here to start the war."

Said Hades with rage in his voice. He and his kin are the only ones that can time travel.

"Please grandfather don't be mad."

I said in a low voice. They all gasped.

"Wait what?"

Zeus said.

"My mother was the daughter of Hades."

Poseidon looked at me.

"It wasn't love or anything you two wanted to see if a demigod and a god could have a powerful child. So out of all the females my mother was the best. And since Zeus was no longer there. Poseidon was the next strongest. And since she was a child of Hades he couldn't do it. It turns out its true."

I said in a low voice. Hades looked stunned.

The boy next to him spoke.

"Why do you keep saying your mother was the best."

I looked down. I could feel the rage running through me as while as them.

"She was killed a few days after my birth."

I said with rage in my voice. I didn't like talking about it.

Every time I get pissed off the Earth starts to shake. I took a few deep breaths and the Earth stopped shaking.

"You can made earthquakes?"

Poseidon asked me. I nodded my head.

"What powers do you have from your mothers side?"

The boy asked me.

"I can shadow travel, control the dead and take souls from the body."

Hades looked at me.

"You can take the soul out of the body?"

I nodded my head. Then my stomach started to growl. . .


	2. The Son Of Hephaestus

_**Chapter 2: The Son Of Hephaestus **_

_**Leo's POV**_

The new girl was pretty but it looked like she hasn't had a good meal. In a long time and her clothes were all tore up.

"Sorry I haven't had any food in a few days."

Zeus looked sorry for the girl.

"Lets all go and eat then we can talk more."

Then we all headed to the Dining Pavilion. Dawn was sitting with Percy and their father.

She was eating ever thing that she could get her hands on. As she was eating she talked between swallowing.

I wasn't so hungry. All I could do was to watch her.

There was something about her that I couldn't look away. When we were done eating she got up and followed Percy.

I walked to the bunker. I spent most of my time here alone.

Since Jason and Piper are going out they didn't want me around. It must be nice to have someone.

I really hate it that no girl would ever want me. I know I don't look handsome.

So I try to make them laugh. I was working on making a new kind of weapon for the camp.

.

I didn't know how long I was wrapped up with my thoughts. Cause someone knocked on the doors to the bunker.

I got up off my stool and walked over to the door. Then I pulled it open and standing there was the most hottest girl I ever seen in my life.

She was wearing baggy jeans that went around her hips. Then her shirt barely went down her stomach.

Her breasts are huge. I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

"My face is up here cutie."

Her voice was playful. When I looked up to her face.

She was smiling and her hair was a starlight color. It was Dawn, her hair was wet so I'm guessing she just come from the showers.

"Sorry about that."

I said as I laughed. She giggled as while.

"Its ok I'm Dawn and whats your name?"

She smiles and I moved to let her in.

"I'm Leo Valdez."

I thought she would know me. She new every one else, that kinda made me a little bit mad.

"Its nice to meet you Leo."

Her voice is so sexy. It turned me on a little.

"So this is the place you come to?"

She said as she turned to look at me. Her hands were behind her back and she was bare footed.

"Yea it's the only place I can think."

She smiled at me more as I showed her around. I didn't get why she was here. "Are you sure your not the daughter of Aphrodite?"

I said in a low voice. Dawn giggled softly.

"No I'm not her daughter but I do have her blood running in my veins."

She said as she looked at Festus's head that was on the warship.

"Wait what? I though you are the daughter of Poseidon and the granddaughter of Hades. How could you have Aphrodite's blood?"

I was confused. She smiled bigger and moved closer to me and put her hand into mine.

Then pulled me to some chairs and we sat down. I could feel my heart beating fast when she put her hand in mine.

"In the time I'm from there aren't a lot of people left. So the Gods have kids with any one that's left. The more demigods there is the more power they have to fight with." Dawn looked down.

"I know its weird."

She looked sad and I didn't want that.

"Its ok can I ask you something?"

I said in a low voice. She nodded her head.

"If you related Aphrodite who else are you related to?"

She smiled. I really hope she isn't related to me.

"Just Hades, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Ares."

I was looking at her with my mouth open.

"You are related to Frank."

She laughed a little.

"I know I was talking to him before I came here. He is nice."

Dawn had a scar on her left shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

I blurted out with out thinking. Her smiled fell.

"I was attacked when I was younger."

She said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry I just blurt out stuff."

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Its ok Leo. I was attacked by a. . .umm. . .wolf."

Then she smiled a little.

"I'm sorry Dawn I shouldn't have asked."

She put her hand on my knee.

"Its really ok Leo. I just don't like to talk about my past much. When your old enough to walk you learn how to fight. Then when your ten you are ready to go and fight in the war."

She had a tear run down her face. I moved my hand to her face and wiped away that tear.

"It must have been hard for you."

Dawn nodded her head.

"Sorry I'm not like this at all. But I need to ask you something."

Her eyes locked on mine. There were serious now.

"Would you ever get so mad at your friend or the camp that you would want them to be destroyed?"

I didn't get why she was asking.

"No I would never would do that."

She smiled at me.

"That's good. So Leo do you have a girlfriend?"

She said in a shy voice. My face turned red.

"No I don't. None of the girl I meet what to go out with me."

She moved closer to me.

"I don't see why not. Your funny and very cute."

Now my face was red and very hot.

"I don't know what to say."

Was all I could say. She smiled and moved so close now that.

Her face was very close to mine. Then her lips brushed mine.

I couldn't believe my luck. I pressed my lips back against hers.

I was kissing a hot girl. But as it got good she pulled away.

"Sorry I never done anything like this before. I'm a warrior not a girl that does this kind of thing."

Guess I'm a bad kisser. Cause she was trying to let me down with out hurting my feelings.

"But I could get use to this."

She said as she kissed me again. I was in shock.

But I put my hand into her hair and pulled it softly and she moaned softly. We started to get into it when someone was clearing their throat.

We pulled apart and to see Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth watching us.

"Yes how can we help you? Want Leo to show you how its done."

I said and Dawn giggled.

"No we came to see if Dawn found you. And I guess she did."

Piper said trying not to smile. Annabeth looked mad.

"You are suppose to be trying to fined out. How this war is going to start."

She said in a low voice. Dawn looked at her.

"I am and I do have eight years so Annabeth if I was you. You should spend more time with Percy. And not getting on my bad side."

Dawn said as she looked at Annabeth. But her eyes turned a bloodred.

Annabeth took a step back.

"What if I do get on your back side."

Dawn grinned evilly.

"We might be on the same side of this war but piss me off and I will kill you." She said with that smile still on her face.

"I wouldn't let you kill her."

Percy said with rage in his voice. Dawn looked at him with the smile gone.

"Then keep your girl on a short leash. If not she's going to have her soul ripped out of her body then burned. So that she wouldn't go to the underworld. It would be like she never existed."

When she said that I believe she would do that. But Annabeth didn't have to be so mean to Dawn.

Like she said she has eight years. She could have a little bit of fun.

Percy moved in front of Annabeth with his sword out. Dawn jumped up and pulled out a scythe made out of bones.

Out of thin air.

"You might be my older half brother Percy. But if you stand in my way I have no problem killing you as while. But I really don't want to kill anyone. Just let me do what I came here to do."

Then the scythe vanished and she walked away. I looked at them.

"You guys shouldn't be mean to her."

Piper looked at me.

"Why are you standing up for her Leo? We are your friends and she is some girl that kissed you. What if she starts the war Leo."

I couldn't believe them. Making me chose between them.

"Can you guys leave the bunker."

I said as I got up and walked after Dawn. As I left I saw their faces and there was shock on their face.

Dawn was on the catwalk. She must have watched them leave.

"Sorry about them."

I said to Dawn. She looked up at me.

"I shouldn't make you chose me or them. They are you friends and I wouldn't kill them. We are going to need them. Besides they couldn't kill me if they wanted to."

I sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

She looked away from me.

"The Gods need warriors and since Zeus was gone. The demigods that turn 18 they turn them in to Gods."

Her voice was very low. But I couldn't believe it. I kissed a Goddess.

"Is that ok with you?"

She said as she looked up at me.

"Yes it is. I cant wait to see their face's when they find out that you're a God." She shook her head.

"They cant find out. At lest not yet. So please Leo don't say anything."

I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me.

"I wont say anything to them Dawn."

She smiled at me then kissed me.


	3. Meeting With The Gods

_**Chapter 3: Meeting With The Gods **_

_**Dawn's POV**_

Leo is so nice and really funny. I wonder why I haven't heard much of him before I came back.

There was nothing really on him. The only thing we had about him.

He was in love with a girl but something happened and she left. When she left he vanished and no one every heard from him again.

After dinner I followed Percy to Poseidon's Cabin. The Cabin had a room full of bunk beds.

But there was a few rooms that had one bed in them. So I took one of the rooms.

I took off my clothes just leaving on my panties and bra. I cant remember the last time I slept in a bed.

It was so soft and warm, it made me smile. Then my mind started to run.

_**What if I'm the girl that made Leo leave? What if Leo is the one that starts the war?**_

That can't be Leo is the sweeties guy ever. He wouldn't do anything like that at all.

I don't want to see him in pain. Then sleep took over me and I blacked out.

.

Some one was knocking on the door.

"Five more Minutes. I be up to patrol let me sleep a little bit longer."

I said in a tired voice. Why do they all ways come to me for patrolling.

"Um Dawn its time for breakfast."

Percy said as he popped his head into my room. I was laying on top of the covers in my bra and panties.

I looked at him and his face was red.

"S-s-sorry Dawn."

He said fast as he pulled his head from my room. I got up and put on some clothes.

Then walked out of the room. Percy was waiting for me but he didn't look to happy.

"You know I wouldn't kill Annabeth. We need her and you. Back in my time when I said that they would just leave me alone. Cause they knew I wouldn't kill them most of the time. But I would kick their ass so badly they been out for a month."

The color in his face drained.

"I thought you should know. I know I need to find out what starts the war. I know what I'm doing Percy. So if you don't mind keep out of what I do."

I smiled as I walked past him. Percy followed me to the Dining Pavilion.

From yesterday there were a lot more Gods here. They looked at me as I walked over to the table.

With there eyes following me. I really didn't like.

As I sat down Poseidon looked at me.

"After we eat we have a meeting with the other Gods."

He said in a low voice. Percy look at him then back at me.

"Do I get to come?"

Percy said as he looked at our father.

"Sorry Percy you cant come to this one."

Percy looked pissed but he didn't say anything more. We eat then I followed Poseidon to the white house.

We were the first few to get there. I was looking out of the window not moving much.

"Are you sure you are a Demigod?"

Said a voice in my ear. I looked to see Ares standing behind me.

"Why do you say that?"

I asked him nicely.

"A Demigod cant stand still for a long time."

I turned back around to looked at him.

"Thalia stands like a tree and she is a Demigod. When the enemy locks on you when you move you learn not to move so much."

I said back to him. He smiled at me then walked away.

I turned back to the window. It didn't take to long for the other God to get there. Then Zeus spoke up.

"We are here to talk about the war that is coming."

I turned to look at them. Poseidon said the one thing that I really didn't want to talk about.

"If Dawn succeed in stopping the war. Then what will happen to her?"

Zeus looked at me and I looked back at the window.

"I knew the risk of stopping this war. Even if it means that I wont exist anymore. My life means nothing after the millions of lives that was taking from them."

I said with no emotion in my voice. Its true that I knew the risk when I was picked.

The life I was living back home wasn't the way I wanted to live. Since I been here I felt free for the first time in my long life.

I don't want to go back to that world. I rather die or not exist anymore.

But will it be pain full if I just stop existing?

"Dawn?"

I heard my name and I turned to look at them. They where looking at me with some weird looks.

"Yes?"

I said as I turned back around to look at them.

"Why is your hair jet black?"

Poseidon said to me. My starlight hair turned black.

When I started to fell sad it turns black.

"Sorry it does that every now and then."

I said as I looked back out side the at the green. The only green I saw was fathers eyes and my brothers and sisters eyes.

Mine was black like my grandfathers. But when I'm in a blinding rage they turn bluish green.

Like the sea from this time.

"Do you know why it does that?"

Grandfather said.

"Not really. But you I mean the you from my time thinks its caused by my emotions. That's why I try not to feel so much."

I said in a low voice. I didn't want them to think I was heartless.

"Why do you do that?"

Aphrodite said in a worry voice.

"Cause when you whole life is nothing but war. You just stop feeling. People you grew up with dies in front of you. Cause you didn't have the guts to do what you needed to do. They come and die for you so you can get away. You just stop feeling. Cause you know if you didn't freeze then they might have lived longer. But just like Ares or Mars says that's war. People is going to die so suck it up and don't let them die in vain."

I said with rage in my voice. When I calmed down I looked back at them.

Ares was looking at me with shock and Aphrodite with tears in her eyes. The others I couldn't really read.

"Feelings just get in the way. When I don't feel the better I fight. That's one of the reasons why I was picked."

I said as I slide down the wall to sit on the floor.

"But feelings is part of who you are."

Aphrodite said in a low voice.

"In this time it might be but back home they just get you killed."

I said and it looked like she was going to faint. She is really different in this time. "So what is the threat?"

Zeus asked me. I chewed on my lower lip thinking if I should tell them or not. "Whats wrong you can at lest tell us that right?"

Poseidon said.

"I'm think if it would or not. Cause if any of you start to does something that you shouldn't then. That might cause the war to start up sooner or start a different war. Then I wont be any help to you or I might not be here."

I said slowly trying to think.

"Maybe we shouldn't know."

Said Athena. Every one looked at her.

"Why?"

Said Hades to her.

"Cause the child has a point. If we find out we will try and stop it. We could kill our chance of saving the world. Dawn is here to take care of it. All we should do is just go on with our life's and hope that she can stop it."

There was a change that I would fail. But the others took awhile to think about it. There future was in my hands and they didn't know what I was. So they think a kid would be able to stop the war.

I knew Percy saved them a few times and I was mostly the same as him.

"I know you have doubts about me. But if there is a chance that I can save the future then I will do anything in my power to help you. I don't want to fail and live on in that hell."

I said and Hades looked at me with a eyebrow raised.

"The hell you made is ten times better then the one I live in."

I said as I put my head on my knees.

"Picture this. There is no green trees, no green grass, no blue sky's or blue water. Food and water is very hard to find. You have a few thousands you have to feed and take care of. Then you have your warriors that need more food then the others. So they have the energy to fight. When you leave the base you have a 95 chance of dieing. The sun is hidden behind the smoke and ash from the years of war. Its dark most of the year. The oceans are black with decay. The air is thick with the smell of death and fire. The weather changes every other week. It could be in the 100's then the next week it could be below zero. The magic that is around our home is the only thing keeping us alive. If that's not bad as it is. We are fighting against _them_."

I said as I started to breath harder. Just thinking about them made my heart race.

"I really don't know what they are. They can change there shape. They can run faster then the wind. Some can fly and others and move around in the earth and can pop up out of nowhere. Then there are the monsters that they use. The same ones you have now but they are more harder to kill. . ."

I couldn't talk any more I was having a hard time trying to breath. Poseidon knelt down in front of me and put his big warm hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down my child. Take deep breaths and let them out slowly."

He said. He took deep breaths and I copied him.

Then we let it out slowly. We did this are a while and once I was calm he moved back to his sit.

"Sorry about that."

I said in a weak voice. As I looked at them I could see a lot of worry in there eyes. My eyes started to hurt so I started to rub them.

"I think that this meeting is over. You should go and get some more rest Dawn. And we can leave you to your job."

Zeus said as he smiled over at me. I smiled and nodded my head then every one started to leave.

I slowly got up from the cold floor. My legs felt like lead as I put my weight on them.

I walked out of the house and head for the cabin. I wanted to sleep some more. But I didn't know that things was going to get better then worst in the next few months. . . .

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	4. The Enemy From Her Past & His Future

_**Chatper 4: The Enemy From Her Past & His Future**_

_**Dawn's pov**_

I crawled into my soft bed.

After a long day of traing, it feels good to sleep.

Training hard keeps the nightmares away.

Even back home i had nightmares.

While it was more like I was stuck in a nightmare day in and day out.

But here I could escape from it durning the day.

I wasn't use to the sun so I slept from noon to four.

Till I got use to the sun. I didn't know how long I was asleep.

Then some one knocked on my window.

I looked over towards the window to see, Leo on the other side smiling at me.

I smiled back as I got up to open the window.

"Hey Leo. What's up?"

I said in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

He said as he Leaned on the window ceil.

I leaned on over and kissed his lips, then I pulled away.

"No it's ok Leo."

I said as I tried no to smile.

At the look on his face.

"I wanted to know if you want to come to the bunker with me?"

I didn't know why he wa ted me to go with him.

"Oklet me get ready and I meet you out front."

I said and Leo smiled as he shut my window.

Once I had some knew clothes on I walked out of the cabin and Leo was leaning on the side of the stairs.

He had his back towards me.

So I jumped on his back.

I wrapped my arms around Leo's neck.

He put his arms around my legs to hold me up.

"So why do you want me to come to the bunker?"

I said softly inot his ear.

Leo was walking at a faster pace.

"You see when we get there babe."

Leo said with a smile in his voice as we got into the woods.

I put my hard on my arms.

"So Leo have you been working on anything lately?"

I asked him.

"Yes I want to show you first. But there is something else first."

He said as he looked back at me.

Once we got to the bunker Leo let me down.

Then as we walked inot the bunker.

I put myhand into his strong warm hand.

His dark face turned pink.

A small giggled slipped from my lips.

"What's so funny Dawn?"

Leo said as he pulled me closer to him.

I smiled up at him.

"It's Cute When you blush at the little things."

His face turned from pink to red.

"Yeah will I never had a girlfriend before."

He said.

"You never asked me to be your girlfriend Leo."

I said to him.

He smirked at me as he covered my eyes.

_**Leo's pov**_

I smirked at her as I covered her eyes with my hands.

"You better not do anything that I wont like."

Dawn purred.

"Do you really think I would do anything like that to you?"

I said back to her.

"No."

She said as I walked her into the bunker and up the catwalk.

Were I have something special waiting for her.

"Ok ready?"

I said into her ear.

She giggle softly as she nodded.

Then I removed my hands so she could see.

"Wow! It's a picnic! Did you do this all by your self?"

Dawn said as we sat down.

I rubbed th back of my neck.

"I would like to say I did. But Piper helped me out."

I said as my face turned red again.

She smiled at me.

"That's Nice of Piper."

Dawn said with a smile as she moved closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

Then she made me a plate and started to feed me.

I did the same for her.

After we ate I wanted t oshow her waht I been working on.

"So are you going to tell or show me what you been working on?"

Dawn said before she kissed me.

I kissed her back.

"Right now I want to ask you something first."

I said as I looked into her black eyes.

"I know that I haven't ask you but,"

I said as I pulled out a box and gave it to her.

Dawn's eyes got huge.

"I want you to have this."

I continued.

"Leo I don't think I'm ready for. . ."

I cut her off.

"Open it."

I said.

Then she started to open it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I asked as she pulled out the necklace I made her.

"Wow Leo this is so beautiful. . . .I would love to be your girlfriend but. . . ."

She stopped as she looked up at me.

"but you know I'm not going to be here for long. . . .you know that right?"

Dawn said with sadness in her voice andeyes.

I kenw she wasn't going to be here for long but I wantedher to be mine while she is here. "I know you be leaving when you stop this war. But till then I want you to be mine."

I said as I put on this silver necklace with some green gems.

"I dont want to see you get hurt Leo."

Dawn said as she moved closer to me.

"But if this is you want Leo. Then I be happy to be your girlfriend."

Then she kissed me hard.

"Ok Dawn let's go I want to show you something."

I said as I pulled her up with me.

"Ok Leo."

Dawn said as she put her arm around waist and I put my arm around her shoulders.

Then I took her into the room I had them in.

"I want to know what you think about them. I thought that theycold help protect the camp."

I said as i turned on the lights.

Dawn gasped as she saw them. . . .

_**Dawn's pov**_

When Leo turned on the lights.

I gasped as I saw _**them**_.

They might be the first one's.

But they are the same as the one's as back home.

"What do you think?"

Leo said with so much happieness in his voice.

I didn't know what to say.

The only think in my mind was.

_**I cant believe Leo starts the war!**_

"Dawn?"

Leo said again but this time there was worry in his voice.

"Sorry Leo. I never seen anything like t hem before."

I said in a low voice.

When I looked into his eyes.

At first they were warm but then they turned to fire.

"What's wrong Dawn? You look scared."

Leo said with worry.

I licked my dry lips.

I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Sorry they remind me of some monsters from my time."

I said in a low voice.

"Do you think someone stole them and made them Evil?"

Leo said.

I couldnt help but to smile.

Leo might not be the brights but he has the most sweetest nature that I every meant. "Maybe be Leo, but what are you going to do now?"

I said cause I really couldnt do anything about his.

He has to make the choice about what he does.

"While if I keep their plans to my self. Then the war wont start."

Leo said.

All I could do was smile and kiss him.

After that I told him I had to go and meet up with Annabeth.

Once the door to the bunker was closed.

I took off running.

When I came out of the woods.

I caught her scent.

She is with Percy.

I hate to pull her away but she is the only one that I could trust.

And since I been here we became friends.

Annabeth forgave me fore that day.

Percy told her what Is said.

So after that we became friends.

They were at the climbing wall.

As I ran towards them.

Annabeth must have saw me.

Cause she said something to Percy, then came running over.

_**Annabeth's pov**_

I looekd over Percy's shoulders to see Dawn running over to me.

The look on her face was scared.

I looked at Percy.

"Sorry Percy but I have to go I meet up with you later ok?"

I didn't wait for him to say anything.

I ran up to Dawn.

"What's wrong?"

I said.

But she grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the the stairs to the arna.

No one was there and put up a barrier anyway.

"I know who made the monsters from my time. But I don't for sure if that person is the one that starts the war."

She said in a rush.

Dawn was shacking like a leaf.

"You need to take a few deep breathes."

I said.

Dawn took a few deep breahts.

"What are you going to do?"

I said.

Dawn Had tears running down her face.

"I can't do anyting about it. Thjey have to change their own fate. All I can do is try and point them the right way. I cant tel them or kill them. . . even if i could i wouldnt be able to do it."

She said the last part every low.

I didn't know what to say.

I think I know who it is.

But I know I shouldt ask.

Cause if I'm right and I know I am I coudlnt do anything about it.

I never thought I would see Dawn Like this.

When she got here she was pale but she started to get a tan.

But now she looks paler then before she came here.

Dawn is really scared. . .come to think of it.

I never seen her scared before.

"Its going to be ok Dawn every thing is going to be ok."

I said to her.

But I really was trying to convents my self it was going to be ok.

Dawn smiled at me.

"I hope you're right Annabeth. But can I talk to you about some thing else?"

Dawn said in a low voice.

There was fear in her boice.

I was a little scared of what she wants to talk about.

"Sure you can. Talk to me about anything."

I said to her and Dawn her little smile slipped off her face. . .

_**Hello my minions! I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think of it. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Review=More Chapters! ! !**_


	5. what she fears

_**Chapter 5: what she fears **_

_**Annabeth's pov**_

I waited for Dawn to go on. She was looking down at her hands. "I dont know how to say this Annabeth. Don't get me wrong I truly want to stop the war but. . ." Before she could finish speaking Percy came in and Dawn put down the barrer. I wanted to know what she was going to say. I looked at Percy and his smile fell. "Sorry to bother you two but Chiron needs to talk to Dawn." Percy said and Dawn nodded then left us standing there. "Sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean to interrupt you two." His voice was low.

I couldn't stay mad at him. "It's ok Percy. But I wanted to know what she what she was going to tell me." I said to him. He looked at me. "What was she going to tell you?" I couldnt help my self but to smile. "I dont know. You came in when she was about to tell me." I said as we walked out inot the frest air. "So what did you two talk about?" He said as he slid his hand into mine. "I wish I could tell you but I can't." Percy gave me the puppy eyes.

"Sorry Percy. You can look at me like t hat all you want. I'm not going to tell you. She knows I wont do anyhting. You on the other hand might make things worst." I didn't mean that last for to be mean. "I see. . .so do you think Dawn was going to tell you? Do you think it was about the war?" He said as we sat on the beach. "I dont know. She said _**Dont get me wrong I truly want to stop the war but**_. While that's all she didnt have the change to say before you came in." I said as I watched the waves hit the shore. "Do you think she going to change her mind?" Percy said into my ear softly, making me jump a little.

I was thinking about it. But Dawn didn't seem like the type to do that. "I don't think so Percy. She seemed scared about telling me." I said softly. "Scared?" Percy said with shock in his voice. I nodded my head. "I didn't think she was the type to get scared. Maybe she found out who is it?" Percy said. I bumped him with my shoulder playfully."I dont know. Maybe she tell me later." I said before i kissed his lips.

_**Leo's pov**_

It was getting dark and dinner was about to start. So I was about to leave the bunker. When Dawn walked in with a shy smile. "Hello Leo. You want to walk to dinner together?" Dawn said as she walked up to me. Before I could speak Dawn kissed me softly. I smiled into our kiss. When she pulled away I spoke. "I would love to." I said as I grabbed her softly hand.

Dawn smile up at me as I held the door open for her. "Thank you Leo." Dawn said with a smile as she walked out. I smiled back as I followed her out of the bunker. I held her hand her as we walked threw the forst. "Leo?" Dawn said softly. I looked down at Dawn and there was fear in her eyes. I stopped dead in my trackes and looked down at her. "What's wrong?" I said in a worred voice. Dawn just looked at me then golden tears started to fall down her face. I moved my hand and wiped them away. "Dawn what's wrong!" I said again a little louder then I meant to.

I started to get scared now. "Leo you know I love you right?" She said softly. "Yes and I love you to Dawn." I said back to her. "Good cause right now its not a good time for us to be together." Dawn said as she moved away from me. It felt like my heart was being burned out of my chest. "W-what?" I said to her. Dawn looked at me an more golden tears ran down her face. "Leo right now its not a good time.

We need to break up." Dawn said with pain in her voice. This is killing me but it looked like Dawn is in just as much pain as me. "Why?" I said as I felt tears running down my own face. Dawn started to shake. "Its for the best right now. Maybe soon we can be together again." Dawn sobbed into her hands. I wanted to hold Dawn close to me. "Dawn did I do something wrong?" I said to her.

"No, no Leo you did nothing wrong. Please just dont ask me why." Dawn sobbed again but harder. Seeing her like this is breaking my heart all over again. "Ok." I said slowly. Dawn gave me a watery smile. "Good." She said slowly. "But we can be together again right?" I asked her.

"I want to say yes but we have to see. If everything goes right then yes. But if not then it might not a yes." Dawn said as more tears ran down her face. "Does this have anything to do with the war?" I asked but she turned and ran away. I stood there looking at the place where Dawn stood.

_**Hello. I hope you liked this chapter. I wonder why Dawn broke up with Leo for? What do you think Leo will do now that his heart is broken? Will they be able to be together? If you want to know read on! ! ! Review=More Chapter! ! !**_


	6. Two Bleeding Hearts

_**Chapter 6: Two Bleeding Hearts**_

_**No One's pov**_

Dawn and Leo are hurting very bad. Dawn had to do it cause if Leo can handly this and not do leave the camp. But if Leo can't deal with it then Dawn will have to end his life to stop the war. The other campers and saw the two depressed. No one knew why Dawn broke up with Leo and is so sad about it. Annabeth tried to talk to Dawn about it but Dawn didn't talk. She just walked away from her.

Percy and the other guy's tried to talk to Leo but he lock him self inside his bunker. No one knew what he was doing on the inside. Leo sat in the bunker looking at his new procters. _**Its cause of them. Dawn left me.**_ Leo thought to him self. Slowly Leo stood up with hot fire coming off his body. His clothes burned off as the fire got hotter. Leo walked over them and started to melt them down.

Leo is going to make sure everything about them is no more. Cause he want's Dawn back. Dawn is sitting at the beach crying into her knees. Today Dawn is in baggy jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Annabeth and Percy looked at the sad crying Dawn. "I wonder why she broke up with Leo for?" Percy said soflty to Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Dawn then back at her boyfriend. "Dawn has her reasons Percy. I dont think she wanted to break up with him." Annabeth said softly.

s"Your right. But It hurts to see them like this." Percy said in a sad voice. Annabeth nodded her head before she kissed his lips. They left her there to be alone. Ananbeth wanted to sit with her but Dawn would just leave. Leo came out of the woods in just jeans. He looked around and saw Dawn on the beach alone and crying softly. Both of their hearts are bleeding for each other. They bleed in pain for each others. Leo walked/ ran over to the sad Dawn.

_**Hello my minions! ! !What do you think of this chapter? What is Leo going to do when he gets to Dawn? Let me know what you think! Review=More Chapters! ! !**_


	7. Start of a New Future

_**Chapter 7: Start of a New Future**_

_**Dawn's pov**_

I heard someone running towards me. I stood up before I could turn to see who it was. They threw them self at me. I looked down to see Leo in nothing but jeans. His face is pressed against my navel. I could feel him shacking. "What's wrong Leo?" I said in a husky voice. Cause I been crying since I broke up with him. He looked up at me with red eyes. Leo has been crying too. "I love you Dawn. I destroyed them. So please take me back!" Leo said in a sad voice.

I put my arm's around him. He destroyed them and I didn't have to kill him. "I love you to Leo. You take me back?" I said to him. Leo stood up and kissed me hard. I can feel the heat coming off him. "Yes I will Dawn. Cause you are the only one I want to be with you." Leo said when he pulled away from me, leaving me breathless as I looked up at him. I know I'm blushing a deep red now. "I want you more then life it self." I said to him as I looked down at his bare chest.

I never seen Leo with out a shirt. But His chest and rest of his body is ripped. For a son of Hephaestus Leo has works out with out even knowing. "What are you looking at Dawn?" Came Leo's voice pulling my eyes away from his hot bod. "Sorry Leo." I said as I blushed. Leo smiled as he kissed my lips again. I jumped up into his strong arms. Leo's huge warm hands cupped my ass. I moaned into our kiss. "Aww that is so sweet." Came Lady Aphrodite's voice.

We pulled away to see her, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Nico and Will there looking at us. I blushed as I looked down at a very red Leo. He put his face into my breasts to hid. I started to giggled before I kissed the top of his head. He smiled like mealt burning. "Leo what are you doing?" Came Annabeths voice. She was trying to a adult but the giggled in her voice gave her away. "I'm trying to hid." Leo said with a giggle of his own. Every one started laugh.

I rubbed my face against his head. "Your not going a good job at that." I said into his ear. "I thought it was working." Leo said as he looked up at me with a smile. I kissed his lips. "If it was night time they might not see you." I whispered into his ear. "Let's go to the bunker so we don't have eyes on us." Leo said before he started to walk with me in his arms still. "Sounds good to me." I said as I looked at the other who looked confused. Beside the lady of love who is smiling.

I kissed Leo's neck as we walked into woods. "I love you Leo." I said as I nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I love you too Dawn." Leo said as he open the door to the bunker. When he walked in I could smell the burn mealt. "Sorry about the smell." Leo said to me as he let me down. "Its ok Leo." I said as I waved my hand and the smell was gone. "You are amazing Dawn." Leo said making me blush.

"Not as amazing as you are Leo. I never seen a man like you before." I breathed soflty to him. Leo blushed when I said that to him. "Really Dawn?" Leo asked me and I smiled at him. "Yes Leo." I said back to him. Leo is a amazing man and I never seen a man like Leo before. He took me to the cat walk and threw a door. When the lights turned on I saw a bed room. I looked at Leo and he blushed at me. I pulled him over and then pushed him on to the bed. I can see a new future ahead of us.

_**Hello every one! ! ! How did you like this chapter? What do you think of this chapter? What is going to happen to to Dawn if she changes the future? What will Leo do if Dawn vanishes? If that happened what if every one's memory of Dawn is gone beside's Leo? What do you think should happened? Reviews=More Chapters! ! !**_


	8. Queen of the Wolves

_**Chapter 8: Queen of the Wolves**_

_**Dawn's pov**_

I pushed Leo on to the bed. Then I crawled between Leo's legs and sat on his dick. I could feel his cock move and starting to get hard. I licked my lips as I ran my hands up his body. Feeling every scars that he has very gotten. Then I bent my head down and licked one of his scars. Leo moaned softly when I did this. I smirked against his dark skin. "Oh Dawn that feels good." Leo moaned to me.

I licked up Leo's body to his neck. There I started to suck on his neck, while Leo slid his hands up my back and started to unhook my bra. I took my mark on his neck. When I was done I sat up and about to take off my top and bra when we heard the warring bells. "Something is attacking the barriers!" Leo yelled a little. I growled as I hooked my bra back. Then we left the bunker and headed back to the camp.

As we ran I pulled out my scythe as we came out of the woods. Then we headed up the hill. Every one was there even some of the gods. I walked past them to see what is attacking. My blood ran cold when I saw him and his_ pets_. Its the king of the wolves and his pets. "What do you want Lycon?" Zeus said to him. The wolf king licked his lips and looked at me. I felt _that_ side of me perk up.

"I felt a powerful power coming from here a few months back. I wanted to come and say hello." Lycon said with a fangy smile. I let some of my death side come out and every one moved away from me. Leo stood next to me and I could tell he was a little scared. "This is the being the power is coming from?" he said with bloodlust in his voice. I didn't say anything to him, which pissing him off.

Zeus looked at me as I started to shift into the form that I got cursed with. My ears, claws, fangs and tail came out. I could smell everyones shock when I finished. "So your been cursed by the wolf. But I do not remember biting a sweet piece of ass like you." Lycon said to me and it pissed me off. My pure snow white fur changed to a deep blood color. I pulled back my lips and growled at the werewolf. Leo was pissed off at while. "I haven't always been sexy cock sucker. And who ever said you are the one that bit me?" I said in a cold-hearted voice.

Some of the wolfs looked at me then back at Lycon. He looked pissed when I said that. "Even so why join the gods when you and me can make some pups together." he said. _**Is he trying to get me to be his mate? **_I thought to my self. "I rather be a carpet muncher." said and Leo and a few others busted out laughing. Lycon's mouth opened with shock. "Bitch you will be mine if its the last thing I do." he growled at me. I just stuck out my cute little pink tongue at him.

"Come out here and we can play little white pup. I want to nibble on your sexy ears." Lycon purred to me. "Got fuck your self." I said as I put my scythe on my shoulder. "As along as I get to fuck you after then I would." he said and that make me close my eyes. I can feel his wolf power pulling my own. I'm getting turned on but I want to fuck Leo not his old wolf ass. "I pass. I don't like old guys." I said and that pissed him off. Cause then he sent his wolfs to attack the barrier.

I watched as they tried to come in. It brock my heart to see them like this. Even if they are evil and they have to listen to their master. I gritted my fangs as I watched them get hurt more and more. "Stop it!" I yelled and they stopped and looked at me. Their red eyes changed to blue then back to red. They turned around back to Lycon growling as they moved back towards him. "What are you doing keep attacking!" he yelled but then they ran and jumped at him.

Lycan threw them off and then turned and ran. I got a feeling that he will be back. the wolfs started to glow pure white and they changed form ugle evil looking wolfs to white and red wolfs with glowing blue yes.

_**Who are you?**_ One of the wolfs asked me. "I am Dawn." I said to them. _**Dawn queen of the wolves. You are more powerful then Lycon. When you yell stop your power and feels changed us. We are your pack, do what you please with us. Will would lay down our lifes for you.**_ he said to me as they walked threw the barrier. I had my mouth open cause they are monster but they came threw the barrier. "Who can you pass threw the barrier now?" I said with shock as the other didn't know what the hell was going on.

_**Your power changed us into real wolves My queen.**_ said a female wolf. "Dawn what is going on?" father asked me. "The wolves call me their queen. My power changed them from monsters to real wolves they are my pack now." I said to them as the wolfs rubbed their heads against my legs. They looked at me then at the wolves. "I didn't know you had the power to turn monsters into real things." Leo said to me.

I turned to look at him. "I didn't even know I could do that." I said in sheepish voice. Cause I never let my wolf side out. So I dont know what I could do with that. "Really you are something else Dawn." Leo said and I saw Percy looking at Leo's neck. "Leo when did you get a tattoo of a trition on your neck?" Percy asked him and Leo looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked as he turned to look at Percy.

Annabeth looked at his neck and then hit Percy in the back of the head. "Seaweed brain thats not a tattoo its a hecky that looks like a trition." she said to him and Leo looked at me as I shifted back. I made kissy face's at him. Every one then looked at me. "Dawn did you do that?" Percy asked me and I looked at me. "Not going to tell you." I said as I stuck out my tongue at him before I turned around and headed to the bunker with my new pack.

_**Hello my minions! ! I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated it. I have a new way for picking which story's I be doing. I will pick them out of a cup. I will be doing four story's then posting them up. So I hope you will stick with me till I get done with this story. Thank you all for reading! ! **_


End file.
